


I love you and I want to show it.

by hmmfanfiction (niggletsune)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, whoopsiloveyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niggletsune/pseuds/hmmfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because God forbid anyone know you have feelings!” Stiles is angry because Derek refuses to go public but gets an unexpected confession out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you and I want to show it.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little angst and fluff to pass the time. i'm addict to angst and fluff these days.

  
“Because God forbid anyone know you have feelings!” Stiles was yelling again and Derek was just sick and tired of it. They had the same fights all the time these days.

                “It’s not about feelings, Stiles!” Derek spat. “It’s about everything in my life; you don’t just come out as a gay werewolf. It’s not something that’s common! Do you know what people will think? What people will say?”

Stiles was so angry he could spit fire. “I don’t fucking care what people will think, and for your information you’ve fucked plenty of girls and enjoyed it so I don’t think we’re talking about coming out as gay now, are we?”

                “Coming out as bisexual is just as weird, if not weirder.”

Stiles’ nostrils were flaring. “I came out as bisexual to my dad and my friends over four months ago when we started dating. Please tell me how weird that is.”

Derek huffed and stretched his arms out and flexed his fingers as if he wanted to wring Stiles’ neck. “That’s not what I meant!” He paced back in forth in front of the loft window. He stopped and turned out to look at the Beacon Hills city lights, always loving the view he got from here.

                “Every one of my friends and my dad and Melissa, and I don’t fucking know, Derek, everyone keeps asking who I’m dating! I’ve kept you a secret as my boyfriend for over four months now, and I’ve kept you and my feelings for you a secret for over a year. I’m tired of living a lie.”

                “You’re not living a lie,” Derek said, still not turning around to face Stiles.

Stiles scrunched his brows together in frustration. “Um, I’m pretty sure telling everyone that I’m dating someone who doesn’t go to our school and is from another town is living a lie. It doesn’t really fall under the category of telling the truth,” he said sarcastically. 

Derek turned then. “But I don’t go to your school and my loft isn’t really within the city limits soo..,”

Stiles threw his hands up and looked at Derek with hard intent. “You’re not getting the point, Derek! Fuck!” he yelled. “The point is not that I’m telling everyone that I’m dating someone who doesn’t going to our school or whatever, the point is that I’m not telling them it’s you! I want to tell them it’s you; I want to tell everyone about you because I love you!” The words were out before Stiles even thought about them. Neither of them had ever said the words to each other before and by the look on Derek’s face it didn’t seem like Derek had ever said them at all.

                “I didn’t mean that I um-,” Stiles sighed.

Derek folded his arms across his chest, flabbergasted. “Yeah, no of course you didn’t. Stiles I-,”

                “No!” Stiles interrupted. He then took two long strides across the room to come face to face with Derek. “I actually did mean it. I do love you, and I don’t care if you’re too afraid to say it or whatever because I’m going to say it, all the fucking time actually. I love you. It’s because that I love you that I need you to let me tell my friends and family and the whole town of Beacon Hills about you.”

Derek wanted to growl. “You’re an idiot!” he grabbed Stiles’ face and roughly brought their lips together. Derek instantly tangled his hands in Stiles’ messy hair and Stiles played with the ends at the base of Derek’s neck. Derek broke apart from him. “I can’t believe you thought I’d be too afraid to say it, asshole. I love you too.”

“You do?” Stiles’ face lit in up the most attractive smile Derek had ever seen. He wanted to make that smile stay there forever.

“Yes, I love you.” Derek laughed. “And fine, fine. Tell The Sheriff you’re having your boyfriend over for dinner tomorrow but I swear to God if he brings out his gun I’m leaving.”

Stiles laughed and kissed Derek full on the mouth once more. "It's a deal, boyfriend."

 


End file.
